Nos délires du Dimanche
by sevy-kisa
Summary: le titre en dit beaucoup/ imaginez Lucius mangeant un kinder? Severus se retrouvant jeté de son lit? et bien d'autres encore... Bienvenue dans nos délires du dimanche. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** sevy-chana; Jenny-chana

**Bêta correctrice : **Mirabelle31

**Genre :** humor /parody

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas mais à JK Rowling / la marque "kinder" ne nous appartiens pas non plus

**Résumé général :** le titre en dit beaucoup/ imaginez Lucius mangeant un kinder? Severus se retrouvant jeté de son lit? et bien d'autres encore... Bienvenue dans nos délires du dimanche. Drabble.

_**Petit délire du dimanche**_

Severus et Lucius étaient tranquillement installés devant leur tasse de thé quand Severus sortit de sa poche un paquet de couleur rouge et blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu ne connais pas ? » demanda d'un air outré le brun.

« Non ! »

« Ce sont des kinder surprise. » déclara joyeusement la terreur des cachots.

« Et où est la surprise là-dedans ? » questionna le blond

« Ouvre l'emballage et tais toi. »

Lucius ouvrit l'emballage en alu pour découvrir un œuf en chocolat au lait. Lucius imita Severus qui ouvrait le dit œuf en deux pour découvrir une petite boite jaune qu'il ouvrit pour y trouver un petit montage complexe qui une fois assemblé était censé être une toupie.

« Je fais quoi avec cela ? » demanda le blond en montrant les pièces qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Ben tu le construis. » déclara Severus comme si c'était une évidence.

Lucius regarda le papier qui expliquait comment monter la chose. Tandis que Severus jouait déjà avec son adorable panda qu'il avait baptisé Yun-Yun, Lucius se cassait toujours la tête pour essayer de monter sa toupie. Dix minutes plus tard.

« Rhaaaaaaaaaa mais comment on construit cette engin de pure torture ! »

Lucius avait bien réussi à construire la toupie qui s'était aussitôt démontée.

Heureusement Drago arriva au secours de son père, construit la toupie en une minute à peine sans que celle-ci ne se démonte et retourna dans sa chambre emportant avec lui le dernier kinder surprise qui était resté comme un perdu dans la boite. Lucius bouda pendant deux micro minutes avant de jouer avec sa toupie en rigolant sous le regard plus que surpris de Severus.

« Il n'a même pas réussi à monter une toupie. » pensa Severus en jouant avec son panda d'une main pour manger le chocolat de l'autre.

Severus finit par voir que Lucius était tellement absorbé dans son jeu qu'il n'avait pas mangé son chocolat. Doucement le maître des potions se saisit de la précieuse friandise.

Dans sa chambre Drago regardait la scène d'un air blasé, en mangeant son chocolat, regardant la figurine Schtroumpfs qu'il avait eu en surprise.

**FIN**

écrit par les grumelles (Sevy et Jenny)


	2. Chapter 2

Ne pas nous laissez trop longtemps dans la même pièce ensemble !... by nous deux (les grumelles).

Imaginez que Dumbledore arrive un matin dans la chambre de Severus, que le dit directeur soit devenu chauve (avec sa barbe qu'il a miraculeusement gardée).

Il voit son professeur de potion écroulé à côté de son lit, étalé de tout son long dans un pyjama noir avec des canards roses...

"Mais que faites vous ainsi par terre mon ami ?" S'étonna Albus Dumbledore.

"Je me suis suicidé depuis mon lit... Cela ne se voit-il pas?" Grommela celui connu comme étant un illustre maître des potions.

"Vous avez passé toute la nuit par terre ?" Demanda le directeur d'une voix incertaine.

"Et vous, vous êtes chauve depuis longtemps ?" Rétorqua Severus d'un ton mordant.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant puis... Finalement Severus se leva enfin et alla se doucher. Sans le demander à son employé, le directeur prit une potion de soin pour sa barbe et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu...

O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O

Et oui encore... c'est pas notre faute, c'est la faute de Barbossa LOL

Imaginez...

Lucius dans sa baignoire les cheveux coiffés en chignon pour ne pas être mouillés, une jambe posée sur le rebord de la baignoire... un rasoir à la main afin de se raser les jambes.

Drago frappe à la porte de la salle de bain et rentre sans attendre.

"Ah je vois que tu es occupé, je repasserai plus tard..." Déclara l'héritier des Malfoy en faisant instantanément demi-tour.

"Il va falloir que je lui achète un épilateur électrique..." Pensa Drago. _"A parrain aussi d'ailleurs..."_

Peu de temps après dans le couloir alors qu'il marchait sans but précis, Drago croisa sa mère.

"Qui-y-a t-il Drago? Tu fais une drôle de tête." L'interrogea Narcissa d'un ton doucereux.

"Père s'épile..."

"Bon ben je ne pourrai pas entrer dans la salle de bains avant une heure alors..." Déclara Narcissa en repartant en sens inverse... _« __Décidément, Lucius est pire qu'une femme quand il s'y met... »_

O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O / O

**FIN**

Par les grumelles... Bisous.

PS: Comme vous le voyez la thérapie se passe bien XD.


End file.
